


Spades

by FanfictionParadise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionParadise/pseuds/FanfictionParadise
Summary: Arthur was the Queen of the Kingdom of Spades, the most powerful out of the four kingdoms. However, even if he seemed satisfied with his work, he was not. Mostly frustated about his chores and his place on the royalty, he longed for some freedom.Perhaps sneaking out and meeting a pirate who belongs to no kingdom would help him make a decision?





	1. Chapter 1

As the rays of the sun filled the room of the queen of Spades, said man was waking up from another night of not enough sleep. He frowned and looked outside of the window. Since when did their kingdom have so much sun? If he was honest with himself he didn't know if he should complain or be thankful that it wasn't cloudy anymore.

The soft snores coming from of the person beside him brought him back to reality. He looked down to the side to notice a young American boy laying beside him. He took a breath that soon changed into a sigh. He still couldn't believe they were obligated to sleep with each other even if their relationship was nothing but political agreement. Although he suspected the king of Spades was the one to secretly set up said order.

The blonde got up and stretched like a cat. He supposed Alfred wouldn't wake up until later, after all, he was a deep sleeper. He however... He came in the bathroom and washed himself, brushed his messy hair and dressed in his reglamentary blue clothes of which his favorite accesory was the little top hat. He got out the room and started breakfast, already prepared since everyone in the kingdom already knew Arthur's time of waking up.

As he ate, he could feel the servants eyes on him and their giggling. He only had to frown to make them shut up or at least make them leave. He was used to it by now, though, to the jokes about himself playing the role of a woman. He couldn't really understand why, since the only kingdom to have an actual female as their queen was Diamonds and he knew Heart's queen was a boy, besides of what some people might say.

It wasn't this that bothered him the most, though. It was the way everyone thought he was less powerful or less capable of ruling than the younger. Yes, it was true Alfred was more impulsive and had newer ideas that mostly bothered him whereas Arthur was reflexive and calm. Because of this reason was why he was a bit dragged by his politic husband to do everything.

He sighed as he looked at an open window a servant was opening to let the light in. Lately, he couldn't even go to another kingdoms since most meetings only required one representant and his guard. Obviously, the king was the one to go. He didn't blame Alfred but he did long for something exciting to happen on his life, see new places... See the sea. 

Since he could remember he had always loved the sea, he couldn't swim, but he enjoyed the feeling of the cold water on his feet and the golden sand. He secretly  longed to go to a port, or a beach, but their kingdom didn't have cost and he hadn't managed to take a break from work even if the next kingdom, Diamonds, was very close and had cost.

Tonight, Alfred left for another travel, a meeting with Clubes, the enemy kingdom and, the one most far away. Meaning he could have some days for himself... He cleanched his fists, he had been having an idea in his mind, and the whisper or one servant to another about how useless he was, was the final determination for him to make it true. 


	2. Diamonds

The night came faster than what the blond had been expecting at first, and that made him definetly happy, although his gaze didn’t really show it.

The whole day had been practically a nightmare, though. He was sure the monotony was going to be the end of him one day: dealing with trade routes, different documents related to their relations with the rest of the kingdoms, having a never ending meeting with Alfred and their Jack, Yao, about new (and stupid) ways for them to attract more tourists… That is to say, a complete failure of a day for Arthur.

But now… right now he was standing next to Yao outside of the gates of their palace, waiting for theking to leave for his meeting with the King of Clubes. The blond was wavis his hand goodbye with excitement, getting weird looks by his royal partner next to him. Once Alfred left, the queen of Spades turned to his Jack and looked at him with a warning expression. “You brought what I told you, didn’t you?”

The Chinesse older man with a long ponytail falling from his shouder just rolled his eyes and showed him the shiny inside of the bag he had been having to carry since they got out to see off Alfred before he left for a period of time that could last from a day to three. The inside of the bag was shiny yet not spectacular at all: an outfit from a citizen of Diamonds. Arthur grinned, content with the content.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Said Yao, waking him up from his daydreaming. “Of course I do. I have to listen to our bloody servants talk shit about me everyday and I can’t even do the only one thing I’ve been wanting to do since I was locked up in this goddamn place” The long haired man just sighed and gave him the bag. “Alright, but I am not responsable of what might happen if someone catches you”.

Arthur nodded fast, not really listening to him but internally thankful by the fact that at least someone cared a tad about him. Yao left, and Arthur changed his clothes, he moved all the belongings he kept on his pockets to the new ones and then looked at himself on a little mirror he always kept next to him. He hummed as he checked himself dressed fully in yellow, it didn’t really suit him that much…at least it showed off the green from his eyes more. The clothes weren’t very special, they weren’t half as elegant as his usual ones but they were perfect for the role they were about to perform. He had never understood why  people had to dress up in the color of their belonging kingdoms.

This was his plan, he was going to fake being a random citizen from Diamonds, the neighbor kingdom, and finally see the sea before he went mad, and he was…actually excited about it. He had always been a nice guy that followed the rules, polite, and what he liked to call himself themost, a gentleman. Never caused a problem, perfectly for royalty thanks to his well behaviour and manners, taught to him since he was a child. So, as you might imagine, this was a very strong difference and an amazing chance. He took his horse and rode fast to the next kingdom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This kingdom was cleaner. That was the first thing he agreed on once he arrived. The air was fresher, the surroundings greener and the smell… it was a smell of salt, that could only mean the sea was nearby and that made him happy, it also helped him forget that he was in the streets of an unknown kingdom of which he ony knew the castle and the, in Arthur’s opinión, joke of a King the had, as well as a lovely Queen.

He followed that smell, but that, as he realized not very later, had been a terrible idea. Cities with ports were lovely but they were also known to have terrible zones were the suburbs hanged out at night. And that’s what he started to see around him: ladies with little and tight no clothing at the corners, tough men full of tattos and pierced skin, and a bunch, a bunch of weapons that kept him in guard completly. Dammit… he had got lost.

After some aimless walking he decided to sit down for a while and maybe to ask for directions, so when he spotted a pub that seemed cleaner and less dangerouns than the rest of the ones he had seen before, he got in. As son as he got in, everyone looked at him, the reason? Not only he felt completly out of place because of  the fact he wasn’t part of that zone but also because anyone, and he meant, anyone, was wearing yellow clothes beside him. He had never seen people dressed in mixed colours and that was at the least…surprising.

He sat down and people seemed to lose interest on him. A lady with goldielocks approached him to ask him what he wanted to drink, although that before Arthur could say something, he already had a glass full of rumo n the counter. He sat down and sighed looking at it. He took a gulp and made a face full of disgust. It must had been actually funny because someone sitting near him started laughing. It was cheerful laugh.

Arthur looked and a tan man with brunette hair was the one laughing. Even if his looks suggested an innocent man, his clothes reminded him of something different, a man who robbed, a man with earrings and a sword…Piracy. He frowned an ignored him. However the brunette suddenly talked to him, showing an spanish accent attached to the man. “What are you doing here?” Arthur looked at him and frowned, keeping his gaze up and his royal instinct of supperiority kicked in. “None of your bussiness”. He said fairly cold. He expected for him to answer him in a rude way, maybe pick a fight.

Instead, another laugh filled his ears and the blond couldn’t help but frow more at that. “Seriously… What are you doing here?” He asked again, this time softer and giving a chance to the brit to keep a conversation. The queen in disguise thought about it, hesitant. On the one hand, he didn’t trust this random person at all, on the other hand, he did long for a conversation with someone else tan Yao or Alfred. He looked at his drink. “I am searching for the beach”.

The Spaniard smiled wide. “Is that so? I am going next to it! I could show you the way if you wanted to” he suggested, taking the rest of his drink on a gulp. Arthur lit up, his eyes actually opening wide and he completly forgot to which kind of man he was talking to. “But” the brunette began again “I won’t do it for free”  He said looking at him again, this time with a smug look that could be easily mistaken for a smirk. “20 bucks for doing this job”.

Of course, what was he expecting? He groaned but eventually he gave up. He needed to go there and if this was the only way… oh well, let him be that way.”I will pay once we are there” He replied. Then, the man beside him shaked his hand and smirked. “Deal! By the way… I’m Antonio”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with this chapter, I spent a full afternoon writing it only to have it deleted because of a problem I still can't find out. Anyway, I hope this new one isn't that bad either and that you enjoy it.  
> Once again, I apologize for any possible mistakes and thank you for reading!


	3. Antonio

Arthur was hesitant to introduce himself to this new stranger that obviously wasn’t a good company. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was fairly afraid of the Spaniard before him, it was also the first time the blonde spent time with someone else than the people at Spades so that made him quite nervous as well. He took a moment, that seemed like an eternity in his own mind but that was actually something close to a minute in real life, to evaluate what should he reply. Maybe he didn’t even have to!

“So…? What is your name…?” The voice of the tanned man woke him up. Okay… maybe he had to say his name… and maybe a minute of waiting was too much anyway. The blond sighed, trying to look unbothered, before he replied: “Arthur”. In the end, he had gone for his real name because, as ironic as it might sound, that was the best way to hide his real identity or if we are being more accurate… his charge.

No one called the queen of Spades ‘Arthur’; they referred to him as his majesty, my queen… Stuff like that. Sometimes he even thought that they weren’t aware of his actual name. Well… Alfred knew his name and so did Yao but the chances that this Antonio pirate would have a conversation with any of them in his life was so incredibly small that he didn’t care risking it all, if it was a risk anyway.

“Not very talkative are you?” The Spaniard commented as he drank in one gulp Arthur’s forgotten drink. No, he wasn’t a very talkative person at all, and even if he were he wouldn’t be able to do it much anyway, so he decided to ignore his comment and change the subject which, as usual, was to show how offended he was. “Hey! I /was/ going to drink that!” he frowned, if he had had trust enough he might have added some insult attached to the phrase. By the way, he was a filthy liar, he wasn’t going to take any sip of that drink of the poor.

Another characteristic laugh filled the air, and this time Arthur could feel the mockery in it because even if this man hadn’t said anything about it, he could still sense it. “Too late then” he shrugged and got up, stretching a tad. Arthur deduced he might have been sitting there for a while now. “We should head out there already before it gets too late” The blond nodded and followed, feeling almost relieved to be accompanied by someone through those awful streets, after all, Antonio hadn’t done anything wrong… yet.

“So you are a pirate, no?” He commented without thinking, the question leaving his mouth by itself. He expected some frown or sign of dislike towards him but Antonio smiled and this time it wasn’t a smug one or a smirk. It was actually… nice. It made him notice that Antonio was an attractive man, he was tall with a fit body and his hair and smile were endearing the least. The blond felt guilty at those thoughts, getting embarrassed at his own mind.

“I am, and a very good one if you ask” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “But I didn’t ask, though” That comment did seem to annoy the pirate a tad which made Arthur feel victorious for some reason. “Still, it is nice to inform you since you are obviously not from here” he commented. “I am the most known pirate in all the fourth kingdoms and everybody knows, except you apparently. Seriously…Have you been living on a box all your life? I have never seen someone so awkward in my life” And as expected, a laugh was followed. However it didn’t annoy Arthur as much, getting slowly used to them.

“A box, huh? Something like it, honestly” Shit, why did he talk that much? Maybe it was this man that had some kind of magic to make people talk. It sounded like stupid at first but knowing that he was known pirate and that he probably had tortured someone to talk… He felt a shiver run though his spine. He looked scared at that man. Antonio however was just smiling goofily back, curious to know more and looking completely inoffensive. When he saw Arthur get nervous and try to find lies to tell he just shakes his hand.

“Hey, it’s fine, I don’t really care. Everyone has their secrets and I am not the one to judge” he smiled a tad as he pointed at the beach. “We arrived, by the way, like about five minutes ago” Arthur nodded and then opened his eyes wide. He looked at the sea right in front of him, it did smell like salt. Then he looked down, his shoes were surrounded by golden sand. He smiled brightly in happiness, his cheeks flustered from excitement. “What?!” he yelled, excited. He touched the sand and giggled, he hadn’t done that in years.

While the queen in disguise celebrated in a way that he would find embarrassing later on, a pair of green eyes looked at him with curiosity and interest. Antonio actually chuckled while watching him. How could a person be so happy to see the sea? And still, it was a contagious happiness. That person was interesting to Antonio. The Spaniard knew this beach too well, yet right now it felt completely different.

Arthur approached him and out of happiness he offered way more than 20 bucks in exchange. To his surprise Antonio declined them. “It’s fine” he looked at him. “I’d like a different payment now” The blond raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he listened. “I am staying in the harbour about a week, and I would like to meet up with you again”.

Arthur’s cheeks flushed pink at the offering and frowned slightly. Antonio then decided he should make himself clearer. “You are interesting and I haven’t seen you before”. Antonio liked to know new people. Arthur was mysterious and strange and he had gotten his attention, that’s the real reason why he helped him out in the pub. Arthur just looked at him and blinked. Then, he looked back as if looking at his kingdom. Should he…? He did want to know more about the outside and he did want to ask Antonio about why his clothes weren’t yellow. He wanted to smell the sea and talk with someone that didn’t judge him, even if he ran around the beach screaming and throwing sand around. He looked back at him. “Fine, but I can only hang out at night”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am planning to incorpore Antonio's pov as well so I can get him in character easily and also introduce other characters. What do you think about that?


	4. What do you hide?

The next morning at said beach but hiding behind a cliff, a ship floated in calm receiving the rays of sun on its shiny woods. The first thing the Spanish pirate, the current owner and captain of said ship, saw when he woke up was his cabin boy glaring at him with a frown… So nothing new.

“Five minutes more, Lovi…” Even if someone ordinary would think that it wasn’t possible for a human to frown that much, Lovino, the captain's cabin boy, knew no limits when it came to being grumpy. “What the fuck does Emma mean by saying that you are allowing a foreigner onto our goddamn ship, you bastard?!” Ohhh… so this morning he was angry because of that. The Spaniard sighed. “Lovino, I pray for the day you give my poor soul a rest”

Lovino snorted, not really easy to tell if he was offended or if was just laughing at the brunette. Probably both. “The day your soul is poor and the day you stop the piracy, I will believe all those lies. Sinners shouldn’t pray” Antonio rolled his eyes at the irony since the Italian, as his cabin boy, was supposed to be a sinner too, yet he was just as catholic as he was and just hid it from everyone, trying not to get recognized by his family or strangers. He had tried very hard to hide that side of himself so Antonio decided not to bring it up.

What he decided to do instead was to get up and change into his pirate clothes ignoring the Italian accented boy. Lovino took the hint but he decided this conversation wasn’t over. “Antonio! I made you a question, dammit! Answer me!” The captain placed his hat and then huffed. “What’s so wrong about bringing a guy to the ship? All of us are foreigners too” he replied, completely aware of the actual risks of bringing a stranger to the ship. “If he steals from us I won’t take responsibility, bastardo! Also Emma said that that idiot didn’t even know how go to the beach. Literally everyone at Diamonds knows how to get there!”

Antonio hummed. That was exactly the reason he wanted to see that random guy again. He was hiding something and Antonio was decided to find out more about it. Arthur, he remembered, was fully dressed in yellow in the pirate neighbourhood, which was at the very least, funny. He didn’t seem to know anything about him or Diamonds, his accent was refined even though he used pleasant clothing, yet, he felt horrified at rum (seriously, who doesn’t like rum?) and the brothels. Not to mention how overjoyed he looked when he arrived at the beach. Nothing made sense and the only clear conclusion Antonio could get of it was that he wasn’t a Diamonds citizen. Then, he noticed a detail that had escaped from his thoughts.

“Wait, Emma? Lovi, have you been drinking at the bar?!” With that simple sentence pronounced in a slight louder tone of voice than usual, Lovino disappeared from sight. Antonio rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger. “This kid I swear…” He got out and let the sun lay on his skin as he saluted the rest of the crew before getting to work. He hoped that he could solve that mystery before the ship got repaired.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Spades, the blond that we already know was still sleeping for the first time of his life even though it was moderately later than usual. He had arrived late, since the trip back was rather long and he was completely tired by the time he stepped on his room. He had taken a fast shower to get rid of the sand, although even asleep he was still enjoying the smell of salt that lingered to him. He woke up calmly and looked at his side. Right, Alfred was still at Clubs. Even if it was strange not to wake up with his politic husband by his side, he enjoyed having the full bed for himself, it was a pleasant feeling. He got up and his breakfast was cold. He gained a bunch of apologies from the cook since he thought his Queen would wake up later. Arthur was in a surprising good mood so he let it go. Then Yao arrived and his breakfast was warm. That did annoy him a tad but he decided to shut it.

“So? How did it go? Did you have much trouble?” He commented before he started eating. Arthur could feel it in his Jack’s voice, the hope that something did go wrong just to be right. But he smiled. “No” Yao raised an eyebrow surprised; he knew his Queen was easy to get in trouble. “Really…?”

Arthur looked at him annoyed. “Yes, really, asking for help because of getting lost is not a real bloody problem anyway” There he was, Yao smirked feeling victorious. “So? Who helped you? I know Diamonds citizens can be a bit special, they are too nice or too annoying” Like the Queen and King of said place, Arthur thought. “A pirate” he mumbled so the servants wouldn’t hear. To be honest, Arthur expected a gasp or a reaction from Yao but he just srughed. “As long as you don’t get killed, I don’t want to marry Alfred instead, I can’t with him”

The Queen sighed and explained to him what happened, the promise of going back inclusive. “It sounds like that idiot wants something, he probably knows you are rich or something and wants to gather information in order to steal from you, I wouldn't go” Of course, Arthur appreciated the advice but ignored it completely, decided to go back again. He still had two nights more before Alfred came back. Two nights more to breath pure air, see the sea and find out about mixed coloured clothes.

“Miss, I mean, sir” Seriously, if Arthur wasn't in a good mood that servant would have been locked in, he hated the way they treated him like a woman when he was clearly a man. He clenched his fists, his usual pissed off face back again. “WHAT?!” He practically yelled. The servant gulped, he had forgotten the King wasn’t there to relax the situation and he could very easily get punished. He cleared his throat. “A letter from Diamonds arrived, it seems like their queen is having problems with the navy and they want to make a deal with you”

The Queen hummed; he knew this was a good opportunity. Diamonds always counted on the Spades when they wanted arms and munition and they pay very well, also, visiting the neighbour kingdom would allow him more time at the beach. Then Yao spoke. “We can't just leave our kingdom without any authority here! What if something happens?” Fuck, that was a good point. “Okay… I'll reply tonight just leave us some time to think…” Arthur looked at Yao. And Yao shook his head practically reading his mind, the Jack wouldn’t take care of this by his own.

He looked at the window like every day and sighed. Depending how his experience tonight went, he would decide what to do.


	5. Backstories

The day passed by without further notice besides the subject of deciding whether to help the queen of Diamonds or not. Still, it was a very delicate issue and Arthur kept thinking about it in the way to his meeting with that pirate. This time he knew how to get to the beach by himself, so he hid his horse in a park behind some bushes and pet his head before heading to said beach, avoiding the awful streets full of lascivious men and women.

He was dressed in his yellow outfit again but this time it was different. This time he knew where he was headed and who was going to meet. This time also he was hesitant after talking to Yao. Sure, he did say he didn’t care but he did. However, his curiosity could with him, like always.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows as he spotted the other male leaning against a post while devouring what from far away looked like an apple but that close up was definitely a tomato. He made a face of disgust, what kind of person eats tomatoes raw through bites? As if he had heard him, Antonio turned his head towards the other and smiled, cleaning his mouth fast with his sleeve now that he was finished. “I was beginning to think that you wouldn’t arrive” The poniard commented as he got closer, making Arthur nervous. Even if the captain’s sight was that of someone goofy and cheerful there was always brightness in his eyes that yelled danger. However Arthur shook his head, he wasn’t scared of a random idiot with a ship, neither intimidated. “Then you were wrong”.

What now? Is not like there was a plan on what to do, they were supposed to hang out but where and actually, why? He wasn’t that sure of his reasons, way less of Antonio’s. Then he spoke. “Come, I’ll show you my ship” Arthur opened his eyes in surprise. This guy was going to show him his ship? Full of pirates ready to attack him? He stayed in place, raising an eyebrow. Antonio then laughed. “I see what’s happening here. Look, if I wanted to rob you I’d have already done it, it’s not like it would be difficult. My crew is in town having fun and I decided to show you the ship” Arthur’s eyes lit up with excitement. He loved ships and pretty much anything related to the sea. He was about to talk before Antonio stopped him. “But, you have to tell me the truth. Who are you, and where are you from? I’m not letting a stranger in”.

Arthur got nervous, trying to play it smooth at the same time he tried to think of an explanation meanwhile he decided what had given him away. He finally huffed. “Do you know who I am?” He asked worried. Did this pirate find out he was the queen of Spades? “No, that’s why I asked. But I know everyone from Diamonds knows the way to the beach, they practically live of that” He srughed, crossing his arms.

Then, the slightly younger male thought fast, with a smirk. “That’s right, you got me… I am not from Diamonds” he shaked his head with know-it-all expression. “I’m actually a spy”.

The brunette, who as always was dressed in mixed clothes, a white dressing shirt, tight black jeans and high brown boots along with a red cloak, opened his eyes wide in what Arthur decided to be excitement. So he was gullible and easily impressionable, that was a huge point on his favour.

\----------

“So you dress up so people won’t notice? Amazing!” Arthur couldn’t help but feel flattered at least, actually flustering just a little. He wasn’t used to compliments, at least not directly to himself. The closest he could reach where polite compliments made by royals that they obviously didn’t mean.

They were currently in Antonio´s ship, on deck, leaning against the wood of the ship. As soon as the captain had heard of Arthur’s supposed truth, he had become more excited than he was and very welcoming in order to find out more and hear a bunch of stories that the blond completely made out. Well, actually those were stories he wrote in his free time so the fact that now he could play one of the roles he had always wanted to was incredibly amazing. He had two lives completely separated from the other.

“And why did you decided to become that?” That question took Arthur by surprise. And he got even more surprised with the honesty coming out of his words as he answered. “I… I’ve always felt locked up and every day I felt as if I was wasting my talent. Nobody appreciated what I did; I was surrounded by ignorant people that never took in account how hard I’ve worked all my life to get to where I was, how valid I was and how fierce I could be. And even when I thought that would finally be solved…” He sighed, thinking of home, how even the servants treated him with so much disrespect, how everyone ignored him in order to listen from Alfred better. Only Yao saved himself from being a complete burden to Arthur and it was most likely the Jack’s job to act the way he did towards the royal. “So you became free” The words coming from the Spaniard woke him up, as if for a moment he forgot he was there too.

“I can relate” he continued. “I used to work in Diamonds, up there” he pointed at the big castle that could be easily seen from where they were standing and the blond looked at Antonio in surprise. He had never seen him and from the honesty that came from Antonio’s words when he believed his made up story, the pirate hadn’t seen him too. “Were you a royal?” The brunet started laughing. “God, no… I was a guard, working for the King but I barely made it to the meetings of the royals. And when I did, I got so sickened with it that I started thinking about my life and how I didn’t have the control over it. So I made a crew with people just as lost as me, got a ship, and started living. I wasn’t going to let any kingdom own me, so I-” “You changed your clothes!” Arthur pointed out, excited. Then he cleared his throat in embarrassment but the other seemed to find it funny, something told him that the pirate didn’t get to open up easily either. “Yes! I did, just like every other lost soul in these streets I changed my fate and I wanted to do it completely. That’s why it was so exciting meeting you” he pointed out. “When I saw you in the bar I knew you didn’t belong but your clothes didn’t seem to show it. Now I understand, though. You did it on purpose. It’s so interesting meeting people you have so much in common with”.

Arthur could have sworn that the captain’s cheeks were tainted red with a single blush for a moment but the way his skin was so tanned it was difficult to tell. He smiled back to him. While Antonio’s words were mostly true, Arthur couldn’t help but feel himself sadden up slightly. Arthur was free, but the queen of Spades wasn’t. However… he was still sneaking out hanging out with a crazy man that left behind a life to become a pirate so he wasn’t that locked in, was he? “Wait here” Antonio left for a moment, coming back with some sort of necklace. “Look, this has a gem attacked to it, a very tiny fragment of emerald. Only I have them in necklaces. I want you to have it so if you are on a mission, dressed up as other person you can show it to me and I will know you are welcome on my ship” He grinned at him as he placed it on his neck. Arthur accepted it, surprised and hesitant, giving it a look. “Thank you” He finally said, accepting it, giving a slight smile to Antonio and the other giving a brighter one back. Then, they both stared at the sea.

“Antonio?” He asked, without stopping to look at the far weaves. “Yes?” The other inquired. “This is a ship from Diamond’s armada isn’t it?” There was a silence but Arthur could feel a very contagious green in Antonio’s lips, even if they weren’t looking at each other. “I used to work for the King, remember?” With that, they both laughed some, before Arthur had to leave again before the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SpUk fanfiction and my second work here! I apologize for posible mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading, if you liked this chapter feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
